


Collection de souvenirs : Emma Swan

by 21sailors



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21sailors/pseuds/21sailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Textes courts consacrés au personnage d'Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection de souvenirs : Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Thèmes imposés : Poupée, falaise, cri
> 
> Personnages imposés : Belle
> 
> Contexte : AU, dans un futur plus ou moins proche
> 
> Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de la série Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient, bien évidemment.

Comme tous les jours depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, Emma Swan prenait son petit déjeuner – pancakes, céréales, œufs et jus d'orange – chez Granny's. Le petit restaurant était devenu son refuge lorsqu'affronter le regard de son fils et de son fiancé le matin, au moment de partager jus de fruits et café au saut du lit, était devenu trop compliqué. Ils auraient vu clair dans son jeu : ils lisaient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert depuis toujours. Et plus vulnérable à l'aube qu'à tout autre moment de la journée, son mensonge n'aurait jamais tenu plus de quelques secondes. Emma Swan, sauveur de Storybrooke, effrayée par le regard inquisiteur de son fils, et les yeux perçants de son amant : en voilà une chose étrange. Emma grommela dans sa barbe et reprit une grosse cuillère de céréales, gorgées de lait, pour faire taire les sons bien disgracieux qu'elle laissait échappait en râlant sur cette situation. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, ou en tout cas, elle ne voyait aucune issue à ce problème, fantôme quotidien de ses nuits. Et devenir insomniaque ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses plans : elle aurait le temps dans quelques semaines, de contempler les étoiles à sa guise et de garder les yeux ouverts des nuits entières, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment et laissent couler des larmes d'épuisement. Il n'y qu'à Belle qu'elle s'était confiée, par accident plus que par amitié. Elle s'était toujours entendue cordialement avec la jeune femme mais jamais vraiment elles ne s'étaient côtoyées auparavant, et surtout pas confiées l'une à l'autre. Un stupide rêve, une visite à la librairie et la recherche d'un livre pour aider à décrypter les rêves avaient suffi à donner la puce à l'oreille à la jeune brune…

…Qui comme tous les matins depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, prenait sa place face à Emma Swan, commandait son petit déjeuner – gaufres, grand verre de l'air et œufs brouillés, et attendait que le sheriff prenne la parole.

« Pas de changement à l'horizon, toujours la même chose », lâcha Emma sans accorder un regard à Belle, les yeux fixés sur quelques céréales qu'elle tentait d'écraser à l'aide de sa cuillère contre les rebords brillants du bol.

Toujours la même chose.

Une course effrénée.

Une falaise.

Un saut face à la mer.

Le vide.

Un cri de douleur déchirant l'air où l'aurore perçait.

Puis le noir.

(C'était stupide, il n'y avait même pas de falaise à Storybrooke. Bon sang, pourquoi une falaise?)

Qu'en auraient déduit les deux garçons chez elles, et ses parents, si elle avait partagé ce rêve bien particulier avec eux ? Qu'elle était suicidaire ? Qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite d'avoir enfin comblé tous les manques dans sa vie ? Qu'elle souffrait de ne pas recevoir assez d'amour ? Emma grimaça à nouveau en pensant à toutes les questions qu'ils pourraient se poser, à la déception sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils croiraient en son envie de quitter ce monde, et tous les autres, plutôt que de partager sa vie avec eux. Comment leur faire comprendre que jamais cette idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Ils s'inquiétaient trop pour elle et leur obstination à la protéger leur faisaient perdre leur bon jugement. Ses garçons, surtout, deviendraient fou à l'idée de sa perte. Et Emma voulait éviter de les faire souffrir, même si leurs raisons étaient absurdes.

Belle lâcha ses couverts, prit son sac sur ses genoux et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur. Emma, l'air suspicieux, continua de mâcher ses céréales, feignant de ne pas trop s'intéresser à ce que la petite brune faisait.

« J'ai trouvé ça hier soir dans la réserve. Elle m'a faite penser à toi. Je me suis dit que ce serait déjà un premier cadeau. »

Ce n'était plus de la suspicion dans le regard d'Emma, mais bien de l'embarras (elle venait pourtant chez Granny's pour éviter ce genre de situation à la maison). La poupée que venait de lui tendre Belle datait certainement d'un autre temps (le tissu était déchiré par endroits) – tenait dans une main d'enfant mais surtout, portait de longues boucles, blondes comme les blés. Blondes comme celles Emma.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cette poupée me… »

« Ressemble ? », termina Belle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Emma n'était pas franchement convaincue que ramener chez elle une poupée lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau était bien censé. Elle la mettait al à l'aise pour être honnête. La main de Belle toujours tendue vers elle, Emma choisit de l'ignorer quelques secondes pour reposer son regard non pas sur les contours arrondis de son bol – forts intéressants par ailleurs – mais sur ceux de son ventre.

« Mettre dans le lit de mon futur enfant une poupée de sa mère n'est pas une idée qui me fait sauter au plafond Belle, je suis désolée » s'excusa finalement Emma en refusant le cadeau de la bibliothécaire.

« Qui a dit que la poupée était pour le bébé ? »

« J'ai dépassé l'âge de dormir avec ces choses»

Mais Belle semblait vouloir insister. « Prends-la, s'il te plait Emma. »

A nouveau, la blonde la fixa, tentant de percevoir derrière ses yeux bleus trop familiers, les raisons de son entêtement. Elle prit finalement la poupée des mains de Belle, à contrecœur.

« Ce n'est pas une poupée ordinaire n'est-ce pas ? Ella va régler tous mes soucis et m'empêcher de sauter de la falaise imaginaire ? Je suis impatiente de voir ça. » La phrase s'était échappée des lèvres d'Emma avec plus amertume qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Une course effrénée.

Une falaise.

Un saut face à la mer.

Le vide.

Un cri de douleur déchirant l'air où l'aurore perçait.

Puis le jour peut-être, grâce à la poupée miracle.

Hmm. Emma voulait bien croire en beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle avait découvert que ses parents étaient le Prince Charmant et Blanche Neige en personne, mais qu'une poupée puisse apaiser ses nuits…merci bien, elle lâchait l'affaire.

Emma continuerait chez elle à éviter le mensonge et contourner la vérité. Après tout dans quelques semaines, ce n'est plus d'elle qu'ils se préoccuperaient tous, mais bien du bébé. Elle pouvait tenir jusque-là.


End file.
